Modern mobile telecommunications standards continue to demand increasingly greater rates of data exchange (data rates). One way to achieve a high data rate in a mobile device is through the use of carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation allows a single mobile device to aggregate bandwidth across one or more operating bands in the wireless spectrum. The increased bandwidth achieved as a result of carrier aggregation allows a mobile device to obtain higher data rates than have previously been available.
However, the use of carrier aggregation may pose unique problems for radio frequency (RF) front-end circuitry in a mobile device. For instance, a mobile device using carrier aggregation may require routing multiple signals simultaneously to two or more antennas. The use of more than one antenna may complicate the design of the RF front-end circuitry within the mobile device. Additionally, the use of carrier aggregation across high and low operating bands may cause undesirable interference in RF transceiver circuitry that renders the mobile device unusable in certain operating bands. Thus, RF front-end circuitry is need that is capable of providing carrier aggregation in a simple manner while reducing undesirable interference.